Dynamic languages such as PHP: Hypertext Preprocessor (PHP), Python, Ruby, and Perl have been adopted heavily for web and application development because they allow for high developer productivity due to their flexibility in comparison to static languages such as C, Java, or C++. However, this flexibility typically leads to significantly slower execution of these languages over static languages.